It is often difficult for users to determine whether an advertised performance of one wireless carrier network measures up to the performance of another wireless carrier network without interacting with both networks. Further, it is also difficult to have a side-by-side comparison of the network performances of two different wireless carrier networks without replicating the same network communication activity on each network under the same conditions. As a result, a wireless service subscriber who is generally satisfied with the performance of an existing wireless carrier network often has little incentive or motivation to switch to another wireless carrier network that may in fact offer a superior network experience.